


Come What May

by journeycat



Series: The Cavall Clan [3]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keladry fights a different sort of battle, and Wyldon can only pray for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Night Stand Weekend at Goldenlake in April 2010.

“I’m scared.”

Wyldon didn’t ask how she knew he was awake—he himself couldn’t explain how he knew that she had been. The tremor in her voice seemed shakier in the pitch-black of their bedchambers,

“I’m too old to have another child,” she continued in a loud whisper. “What if—”

“Don’t.”

She fell quiet, and he silently cursed himself for his harsh tone. Keladry needed support, reassurance, and there he was, cutting across her sentences. He gathered her in his arms, crushing her against his chest. He could feel a gentle tremor in her bones. This was real fear, and it was one she faced as a woman and not a knight. Her training couldn’t help her now.

“We’ll get through this,” he murmured, her lips brushing her hair. “I swear it, Keladry, I will not let this kill you.”

She drew a trembling breath. “If it comes down to it—”

“It won’t.”

“—if it does,” she persisted, “I want the baby to live. If it comes between the two of us—”

Nausea roiled in his belly, and Wyldon had to swallow hard to quell it. He already lost one wife, much beloved to him; to lose another would kill him, too.

“It won’t,” he repeated. “Both of you will make it through this just fine, I promise.”

Keladry tucked her head under his chin, curling up against him, and said nothing, and he knew she did not believe him. _Goddess, Mother_ , Wyldon prayed, _please help her through this ordeal, help them both. Please help us all survive this_.


End file.
